


Missouri’s Home for Wayward Boys

by CastielsHeart



Series: Flufftober 2020 [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abandonment, Adoption, Bad Parent John Winchester, Bad Parent Naomi, College, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Happily Ever After, Light Smut, M/M, Moving In Together, Stargazing, Switch Dean, Swtich Castiel, Teenage Castiel/Teenage Dean Winchester, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, boys home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHeart/pseuds/CastielsHeart
Summary: Day 18: Doing Chores TogetherDean and Sam find themselves in a boys home after being abandoned by John.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Flufftober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946788
Comments: 52
Kudos: 120
Collections: Destiel Promptober 2020





	1. Chapter 1

Dean found sitting at a dining room table eating dinner unusual. Of his sixteen years of life he had rarely eaten anywhere other than on the bed of whatever motel their dad had them stashed. Occasionally when their dad let them stay with their Uncle Bobby they got a taste of what it was like to be normal but those visits were few and far between.

Most of the people eating at the long table were Dean’s age or younger. Sam was sitting next to him eating and watching everyone else with suspicion. Poor kid was scared and Dean couldn’t blame him. They had landed themselves in Missouri’s Home for Wayward Boys after getting caught shoplifting. The lady that ran the place was pretty cool but strict. She also seemed to know things she shouldn’t.

Dean had accepted that their dad, John had left them for good this time. The night before John had abandoned them, Dean had heard him talking on the phone. Apparently on one of John’s ‘business trips’ he’d picked up a girlfriend. Dean had heard enough to know she was pregnant. John had abandoned them for a new family with a woman that didn’t want to raise someone else's kids.

Dean had been trying to get a hold of their Uncle Bobby so they could stay with him but Bobby was on one of his annual road trips. Dean had talked to Bobby’s neighbor on the phone and she promised to tell Bobby they were looking for him the minute he got home. They ran out of what little money they had. The motel was paid up for a week but Sammy was getting hungry. Dean only stole the bread and peanut butter to feed Sammy. The sheriff, Garth, had brought them both here until a guardian could be found. Now Dean didn’t know what was going to happen but at least Sammy had food and somewhere safe to sleep.

Dean was brought out of his musings by Missouri. “Alright it’s time for nightly chores. Castiel and Dean, you have dish duty. Sam and Ash, you have laundry duty. Everyone else, go out back and help Frank bring in the plants before it frosts. Now get to it!” the lady demanded with authority.

Dean gave Sam a pat on the back before following the blue eyed kid with seriously messy dark brown hair. They started their chore in silence but Dean couldn’t stand it anymore. “So what are you in for?” 

“Trespassing.” Castiel says before handing Dean a mixing bowl to dry.

“How long have you been here?”

“A year.”

“Wow, long time for just trespassing.”

“I don’t have anywhere else to go. My mom threw me out when she found out I was gay. I broke into an empty house for shelter. Garth picked me up and brought me here. I’ll be eighteen in nine months. Missouri is helping me get my GED. Hopefully I can get a scholarship to a community college.” Castiel says, never looking up from his work.

“Your mom’s a dick. I never even got the chance for my dad to reject me for being bi. He abandoned me and Sammy for his new family. I haven’t told Sammy about that yet. Don’t really want to tell him.” Dean says as he dries the last dish and they sit down at the small breakfast table.

“Your dad is a dick.” Castiel says giving Dean a small smile.

“Yep. So Cas, what does one do around here for fun?” Dean asks, returning Castiel's smile.

“I like to climb up on the shed out back and stargaze. Bring Sammy and some blankets. Tonight is supposed to be clear.” Castiel suggests.

“Cool.” Dean says and means it. Castiel seems like a really good guy. A guy that Dean would really like to get to know better. That night Dean lies with Castiel on one side of him and Sammy on the other. Castiel reaches out and takes Dean’s hand in his. Dean squeezes it as the heavens hang above them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 19: Watching the Sunset

Day 19: Watching the Sunset

Dean and Sam had been staying at Missouri’s Home for Wayward Boys for a little over a month. Bobby had visited numerous times as he fought to get legal guardianship of them. John had dropped off the map. No one could find him and Dean was kind of glad. They would be better off without him. Bobby was a better father to them than John ever was.

Dean would miss Missouri and the other boys. He wouldn’t miss Frank, who was in charge of the grounds. The guy had some seriously weird conspiracy theories and a horrifying imagination. He would go on and on about his theory that many high profile people were something he called Leviathans. He described them in horribly gruesome detail to anyone that would listen. Dean had nightmares occasionally about people’s faces turning into gaping mouths with monstrously sharp teeth, thanks to Frank.

He was heartbroken over leaving Castiel behind. He’d spent most of everyday with Cas and they had developed quite a bond. Bobby had promised that Dean could borrow a car to visit as soon as they could get him licensed. Missouri even offered to bring Castiel to visit at least once in the meantime. Everyone was supportive of their budding relationship. Castiel and Dean hadn’t voiced it outloud but they considered themselves boyfriends.

After chores were complete, Dean would always meet Castiel on top of the shed. Sometimes Sam would come with but Sam had formed his own friendships. Tonight Dean set next to Castiel alone and the mood was somber.

“You’re leaving tomorrow.” Castiel said, sounding so forlorn.

“Yeah. Bobby’s coming for us at lunchtime. We’ll see each other again. You’ll be eighteen soon. Then you can come see me without Missouri. It’ll work out.” Dean said pleadingly with Castiel.

“What if you get out there and find someone better. You’ll forget all about me.” Castiel said, trying to sound like he was joking. Dean knew this was a real fear of Castiel’s.

“Stop saying that. Please don’t give up on me, on us.” Dean pleaded.

“I won't, it's just…” Castiel trailed off looking lost. Castiel’s mom had really done a number on him. She basically threw him away like trash. Castiel feared Dean was going to do the same.

“It’s going to be fine Cas.” Dean said, pulling the slightly older boy into his arms. “We’re going to go on dates. Get to know each other. You’re going to go to college and be so smart. I’m going to learn to work on cars with Bobby. Who knows, maybe one day we can get a place together.” Dean gave words to his dream.

“I want that Dean. I want to be with you forever.” Castiel admitted, looking into Dean’s eyes with such renewed hope.

“Forever isn’t long enough with you Cas. It’ll never be enough.” Dean said, capturing Castiel’s lips in a kiss.

“I love you, Dean.” Castiel whispered, when they parted.

“Love you too, my angel.”

They spent that night watching the sunset and then under a blanket of stars holding each other close. Tomorrow would come but they would find their way back to each other.


	3. Day 20: Getting Caught in the Rain.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 20: Getting Caught in the Rain.

Day 20: Getting Caught in the Rain.

Today Dean was graduating from high school. This was an accomplishment Dean never thought he’d get the chance to have. He wouldn’t have if Castiel hadn’t helped Dean study every weekend and Sam cheered him on during the week and helped with what he could. Castiel had finished his freshman year at community college and was taking the summer off from school. The next two weeks Castiel and Dean were going on a road trip together in celebration.

When they returned from their trip, Castiel was starting a job waiting tables at the Roadhouse. Ellen, the owner, was a friend of Bobby’s. Dean was going to be working there part time on the grill after working at Bobby’s shop. They hoped to save enough money after a while to afford a place together. It was going to be hard but they were certain they could do it together.

The ceremony seemed to be going on forever to Dean. The damn robe and hat he wore, felt like it was slowly cooking him alive. Since his last name came at the end of the alphabet, he was one of the last to receive his diploma. The longer he waited the more nervous he became. He felt like he was going to vibrate apart with nerves soon. When Dean finally walked across the stage to receive his diploma, he felt wobbly, like a newborn kitten. He didn’t remember how he got back to his seat but he did. He clutched his diploma like it was a holy relic.

Thankfully the ceremony ended and Dean made his way to Bobby, Sam and Castiel who were waiting in the crowd. “I’m proud of you boy.” Bobby said, patting Dean’s shoulder.

“You did it Dean!” Sam said, giving his big brother a high five.

“I’m so proud of you.” Castiel said with unshed tears in his eyes. “I love you.”

Dean smiled and pulled his boyfriend into a hug. “Love you too! Thank you for sticking with me.” Dean said fighting not to get too emotional.

“I’m with you forever.” Castiel whispered before they pulled away from each other. 

They had dinner in Bobby’s kitchen that night. Afterwards, Castiel asked Dean to take a walk with him in the junkyard.

As they walked Dean could tell something was on Cas’ mind. “Alright out with it. Tell me what’s eating you.”

“I have news that I hope you’ll like.” Castiel pauses looking into Dean’s eyes for a moment. “Ellen’s stepson, Ash, managed to get back into MIT after he was expelled. He’s going to be moving out of the little one bedroom house, behind the roadhouse. Ellen is offering it to us for free as long as one of us works for her.” Castiel says looking nervous.

“Are you serious?” Dean waits until Castiel nods yes before he picks Castiel up and twirls around with him in his arms. “Yes, we don’t have to wait to live together. You'll be close to school and I’ll be close to Sam and Bobby. It’s perfect.” Dean couldn’t believe how things had come together.

“This is only the beginning, Dean. One day I want to own a house with you. A house we’ll grow old together in. One day I want to adopt a kid or two who are like us, lost and wayward and needing a family.” Castiel confesses.

“Damn it Cas. You’re going to make me cry.” Dean says, pulling his boyfriend into a hug and kiss. It’s in that moment that the heavens open up into a downpour of rain. They laugh and they dance and kiss in the rain together. It may be raining but their future looks bright.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 21: Sharing a Blanket

Day 21: Sharing a Blanket

“Damn, it’s so cold Cas!” Dean called from the kitchen of their small one bedroom house that they had been living in for about six months.

“Well hurry up!” Castiel yelled back, as he put in the movie they were planning to watch. “And don’t forget the marshmallows this time!” he quickly added.

“I didn’t.” Dean said coming into the living room holding two mugs of hot chocolate and the whole bag of marshmallows. Castiel couldn’t help but steal a kiss and nip a little at Dean’s lips before taking his mug from Dean.

They rarely got to spend Saturday’s together being lazy like this. They were usually working or Castiel was studying or both. Today though a significant snow storm was supposed to hit. Ellen decided to close down The Roadhouse for safety. Castiel was caught up with his studies so they were totally free. He would soon be done with the first semester of his sophomore year. Castiel had been recently trying to convince Dean that he should further his education, either in college or a trade school. Dean was still resisting but Castiel thought he might be wearing him down. Missouri had even been helping by chatting Dean up about it when they visited her.

Dean sat on their used but decently comfortable couch. Castiel grabbed his huge fluffy blanket with bees on it. It had been a birthday gift from Dean. They cuddled on the couch with Castiel's back to Dean’s chest. The blanket wrapped snug around them. Dean pushed play on the movie but they ended up hardly watching it. They drank their hot chocolate and fed each other marshmallows in between kisses. 

This was how Castiel would spend everyday, in Dean’s arms making out, if he could. “Jo has been asking about Sam again. I told her I didn’t know when Sam was coming to visit here again.” Castiel said as he kissed Dean’s fingers and occasionally licked them.

“Well he’s been spending most of his time with Jess. They’ve gotten pretty close over the past couple of months.” Dean responded, nuzzling into the Castiel messy hair.

“Poor Jo. I think she has a crush on Sam.” Castiel said, pulling the blanket snugger around them. The temperature really was dropping.

“Yeah. She came on pretty strong on the 4th of July. I think she scared Sam. The fact that she spent an hour talking about her knife collection, I think intimidated Sam.” Dean said, chuckling.

“Yeah. I think she might have a crush on you too, my love.” Castiel said laughing.

“Possibly but I’m too old for her and I’m very, very taken.” Dean said kissing the back of Castiel’s head. Castiel couldn’t help but lean back into Dean, trying to steal some of his warmth. “Up for a minute, Babe.” Dean said, jumping up from the couch. Dean tossed a few more logs onto the fire, poking at them until they caught. “It’s going to be so cold tonight.”

“We’ll keep each other warm.” Castiel said, suggestively.

“Damn right we will.” Dean said walking over and pulling Castiel up from the couch. “Shall we get an early start.”

Castiel smiled and allowed himself to be led to their bed. They never realized the snow had started until they awoke the next morning. They were too busy keeping each other warm.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 22: Passing Notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually took a course when I was getting my BA called Myth, Fantasies and Legends. The teacher was obssesed with Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Many times she would abandonned what we were supposed to be doing to talk about the latest episode of that show. I was more than okay with that.

Day 22: Passing Notes

Castiel was delighted to have his boyfriend sitting next to him in a college class for the first time. Missouri and Bobby gave Dean the money to attend one college class of his choice at Christmas which finally made Dean cave and agree. The idea was he could take one class and see how it went. If he didn’t like it then he wouldn’t have to continue. Dean agreed as long as he took his class with Cas so they could support each other. They didn’t say it outloud but they all knew Dean was anxious about attending college and worried he wouldn’t have what it took.

Castiel needed to take an arts elective and he chose a literature course called Myths, Fantasies, and Legends. When Castiel read the description to Dean, he became excited. That is what led to Dean sitting in the desk next to Castiel at this once a week night class that covered works from The Hobbit to Dr. Frankenstein.

In tonight’s class, they were discussing Dracula by Bram Stoker. Dean and Castiel had read it independently and Castiel had been curious when he heard Dean laughing as he read it. Castiel hadn’t really found anything comical about it. At the moment their teacher, Ms. Bradbury, was engaged in a heated argument with one of the other students named Becky. Becky was a pain to all her fellow classmates. She likes to argue constantly and claim works were inappropriate. Castiel always wondered what Becky thought the class was when she signed for it.

Dean was snickering as he handed Castiel a folded piece of paper. Castiel read it and had to bite his fist to keep from laughing audibly. “Becky would pass a stone if she realized how much this story was about sex, lust and ones sexual identity. It gives me ideas for when we get home.” Castiel accidently let out an audible giggle when he read the last part which attracted Ms. Bradbury’s attention.

“Passing notes are we?” Charlie said walking over grinning. Ms. Bradbury, or Charlie as they knew her outside of class, knew they were together. Charlie took the note from Castiel before he knew what was happening.

Charlie laughed, “Yes Dean, Dracula is strong on themes of sex and lust. That is a very astute observation however I would prefer you pay more attention to the lecture than using the assignments as a means to proposition your lover.” Charlie said winking and grinning.

Becky audibly gasped and started to loudly object to everything she could in a single breath. Charlie looked done, “Ms. Rosen you need to keep your opinions and beliefs to yourself and be civil or I’ll be forced to report you to your advisor, Mr. Edlund.”

Becky made a very undignified sound but she did shut her mouth for the rest of class. Dean couldn’t help but look at Castiel and laugh occasionally as they watched Becky turn redder and more enraged as class continued. After that day Becky dropped the class and things went a lot smoother.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 23: Back Rubs

Day 23: Back Rubs

"Babe, what the hell did you do? You’re back is nothing but knots.” Dean asked, as he straddled Castiel’s thighs so he could massage his back.

“I’m stressed about finals and I might have over done it helping Ellen unload deliveries earlier today. Oh yes… yes… right there… mmmm.” Castiel said in bliss as Dean worked on a stubborn knot.

“Well next time call me. I’ll help.” Dean countered as he bent down to kiss Castiel’s shoulder.

“Ellen wasn’t having any trouble and I had to hustle just to keep up with her.” Castiel complained.

“I’m not sure Ellen is completely human. I’ve been scared of her ever since I met her.” Dean responded as he moved to Castiel’s lower back.

“I remember when she threatened you when she thought you had forgotten my birthday. I’ve never seen you so pale.” Castiel giggled at the memory.

“Yeah well she was swinging a butcher knife in my general direction and threatening to cut my balls off. You’d be pale too.” Dean countered.

“Yeah she’s a mama bear.” Castiel said, sounding sleepy. Dean moved down Castiel’s body and started massaging his boyfriend’s glorious ass. “Dean I didn’t hurt my ass.”  
Castiel said amused.

“I know, this part is for me. Damn, love your ass.” Dean said as he massaged said ass.

“Alright, enough of that. What are we doing for dinner? If we are cooking, we’re going to have to go shopping.” Castiel said, turning over on his back.

“Hmm… let’s order pizza and have a lazy night. Maybe we could play Cards Against Humanity.” Dean said, moving to grab the phone. 

“Fine but if you make me puke again, you're not getting any tonight.” Castiel warned.

“Fine! Suck all the fun out of it.” Dean pouted.

“Dean.” Castiel said darkly.

“Okay. I’ll be good.” Dean said, puckering for a kiss. Castiel indulged him before Dean dialed their favorite pizza place.

Just after their pizza arrived, there was a knock at the door. “Were you expecting anyone?” Dean asked as he got up to answer it.

“No.” Castiel said, mouth full of pizza.

There at the door was Sam. He looked distraught.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Dean said as he pulled his little brother inside the house.

“Jess… Jess.. broke up with me.” Sam said collapsing on the couch.

“Damn, I’m sorry.” Dean didn’t know what else to say.

“What happened?” Castiel inquired.

“She met someone else and dumped me for him. His name is Brady and his family is rich.” Sam looked on the verge of tears. Dean didn’t know what to do.

“Well if that was her reason, then she’s not worth it. You’ll find someone better.” Castiel said in an attempt to sooth Sam. Dean was grateful that his boyfriend knew the right thing to say.

“How do you know?” 

“Because you are special and there is someone equally special out there for you. I know it.” Castiel said, hugging Sam.

Sam ended up playing Cards Against Humanity with them, sharing their pizza and sleeping on the couch. Castiel did end up almost puking when Sam and Dean tried to outdo each other. Dean ended up going to bed hard with his boyfriend glaring at him and refusing to touch him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 24:Tickling

Day 24: Tickling

“Cas, I am so proud of you.” Dean said as they walked through the door of their small home. They had just come from a celebratory dinner with Bobby, Missouri and Sam. Today, Castiel received his college degree. “I can’t believe you just graduated from college today and you already have a job.” Dean said, awed by his fiance.

“I don’t start teaching until August. I’ll still be working at Ellen’s over the summer and weekends during the school year. I’m hoping that maybe we can start looking for a bigger place soon.” Castiel said taking off his dress shoes in preparation of taking off the ill fitting suit he was wearing.

“Really? Why do we need a bigger place?” Dean asked as he himself started to strip.

“I want to see about fostering a child with the intent of adopting.” Castiel said, finally sitting on the bed in nothing but his underwear.

“Yeah. That sounds awesome Cas. With Sam going off to college next year, it might be nice to have someone to take care of.” Dean said, sounding sad.

“Sam will come home to visit you know? It’s not like he’s going to outer Mongolia. He won’t be far away, my love.” Castiel said before stealing a kiss from Dean.

“I know. We’ve just always been together. It’s hard to think that soon, I can’t just jump in the car and see him in five minutes.” Dean said in defense.

“You’re a good big brother and you’ll be an even better father.” Castiel declared.

“I love you.” Dean said pushing Castiel onto his back on the bed. “Let’s celebrate what you have accomplished and what will come.” Dean said laying on top of Cas. Dean started sucking a mark on Cas’ neck.

“Mmmm… Dean!” Castiel called out in bliss. He loved when Dean marked him.

Dean felt a little mischievous all of a sudden and started tickling Castiel sides. Castiel started giggling and fighting Dean to stop. “What’s the matter Cas?” Dean said grinning like an idiot.

“Dean, we are supposed to be celebrating. Why are you torturing me instead?” Castiel said, trying to restrain his fiance.

“Oh we are celebrating but I want to have a little fun too.”

“If you keep tickling me you’ll be celebrating on the couch alone with your right hand.” Castiel warned.

“Fine.” Dean agreed as he went back to sucking on Castiel’s neck.

“If you're good I’ll do that thing you like.” Castiel said seductively.

“Really? Well I’ll be really good then.” Dean promised.

Dean was very good and Castiel sucked Dean’s cock while fingering him until he came and became oversensitive. Then fucked Dean until he was screaming and Castiel came. Dean slept like the dead afterward and Castiel fell asleep with a satisfied smirk on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 25: Tutoring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the final chapter of this story. I'm trying to tie up as many of the loose ends as possible. Thanks for following along.

Day 25: Tutoring

Castiel started his job as a high school history teacher that August. The kids, parents and faculty immediately embraced him as family. Jody Mills, the principal, and her wife Donna, the sheriff, became close friends with both Castiel and Dean. It was awesome to be accepted for who they were. Dean however didn’t like the vice principal much. Fergus Crowley had flirted with Castiel and even made blunt suggestions that Cas dump Dean and date him. It had taken a great deal of effort to keep Dean from hunting Crowley down and beating his ass.

Dean and Castiel married during his first Christmas break and spent their honeymoon in a cabin in the mountains. The cabin belonged to a friend of Bobby’s named Rufus. Dean had entertained his new husband with the story of how Bobby and Rufus had argued over a poker game once and Bobby ended up shooting Rufus with rock salt.

That Spring, Dean helped chaperone the Spring dance with Cas. Crowley ended up hitting on Dean which resulted in Crowley getting a face full of punch. Jody suspeneded him for sexual harassment for both the Dean incident and what she learned he had said to Castiel earlier in the school year. Crowley kept to himself after that.

During summer break, Castiel started tutoring boys in Missouri’s home. That is when they met nine year old Jack. Jack had been found wandering on a nearby road. His mother’s body was found in a nearby motel. She’d died of an aneurysm. Jack Kline had no living family on his mother’s side and his father was unknown. Castiel fell in love with the sweet boy who exclaimed on their first meeting, “I like nougat!” when Castiel gave him a candy bar as a reward.

That June, Bobby announced he was retiring and giving his business to Dean. Dean was at first overwhelmed with the idea of being a business owner but he became a natural. Castiel was so proud. They bought a three bedroom two bathroom house in July and were settled in by the time school started back.

The end of September, Jack came to live with them as a foster child. It took a year but the following September the adoption of Jack became final. Two years later, a fourteen year old girl named Claire came to them as a foster child. Her father had passed away when she was younger and her mother had disappeared after leaving her in the care of a grandmother. When the grandmother died she was put into the foster care system. It was Donna that approached Dean and Castiel about her.

She was so angry at first but after counseling she settled into the home like she had always been there. Eighteen months later they were able to legally adopt her as well. Claire and Jack got along famously. Claire was a slightly corrupting influence on Jack though. The prank war they orchestrated against Castiel and Dean resulted in a window needing to be replaced and both of them grounded for two weeks.

Sam married a woman named Eileen. They were both lawyers who advocated for people with disabilities. They had two children, a girl named Mary and a son named Henry. They visited as often as they could.

It wasn’t until Dean’s thirtieth birthday that anyone heard anything about John. Dean received a letter from a woman named Kate Milligan. John Winchester had died after a car accident. Dean learned they had a brother named Adam. John had apparently abandoned them as well when Adam was four. John was apparently destitute for the last five years of his life.

Dean and Sam took some time but they finally decided to meet Adam. He was a good kid and they kept in touch with him. He was innocent in all of it and family after all.

~~~~

Today Castiel and Dean were getting dressed to attend their son, Jack’s graduation from high school. Claire was home from college to cheer her brother on.

“What are we going to do now, Babe? I mean we sort of have an empty nest.” Dean said as he fought with his tie.

“Well, I might have an answer to that. Donna told me about a little girl, Emma. She is seven years old and was abandoned by her mother. Donna thinks she was neglected because she won’t talk much about her mother. I told Donna I would talk to you about it. I was going to wait until tomorrow to bring it up since we had so much going on today.” Castiel confesses.

“We’ll go meet her on Monday if it’s allowed. See if she wants to join our family.” Dean says chastly kissing Castiel.

“We should take Claire and Jack with us. They may be all grown up but they are still a part of this family.” Castiel said, fixing his cuffs.

“You’re right. We better get going because I promised Missouri we’d pick her up on the way.” Dean said, grabbing his wallet and keys.

“I’m ready.” Castiel said, taking Dean’s hand as they walked out of their bedroom to start the next chapter of their life.


End file.
